


Stalked by love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a stalker. He soon finds out that it’s Will and is delighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalked by love

Hannibal Lecter had a stalker. He had been aware of it for months.   
Things had started going missing from his palatial abode, things like his undergarments, his drawings, some of his art books.  
A talented thief had clearly broken into his house.  
The stalker left him obscene messages on his cell phone, both text messages and things that culminated in loud moans.  
It was slightly unsettling, if the stalker knew all his secrets.  
But Jack had not come to arrest him, so perhaps the stalker was unaware, or loyal to a fault.

*  
Hannibal started thinking of whom this might be.  
He had considered Alana Bloom, but she lacked the edge of obsession these actions betrayed.  
Bedelia was not the type; she would not be so obviously amorous.  
So was this the annoying Franklyn, who clearly was enamored of him? But Franklyn was not clever enough to find entrance into his house without being noticed.  
Tobias Budge seemed more likely, but Hannibal doubted it was he.  
He thought of Jack’s trainee Miriam Lass, but she was too conditioned by him to act on her own. She believed her abductor was Chilton.   
It had to be his patient and friend..Will Graham.  
He had long suspected that Will would be a worthy adversary and possibly a partner in crime.  
His acute empathy and affinity with darkness made him an ideal candidate.  
Hannibal was delighted that Will was so obsessed with him.  
This would make his plans regarding Will even better, and easier to implement.  
Hannibal hummed as he prepared dinner.

*  
He very subtly stood naked by his well-lit windows at night, hoping Will would see him.  
The obscene messages increased, even including a picture of Will’s fully erect penis.  
Hannibal kept a copy of it in his notebook so he could admire it when Franklyn got especially dull. His mouth watered when he thought of orally pleasuring Will.  
He spoke to Will with extra seductive tones, meeting his eyes whenever possible in a later session that day. He started broaching the subject of his stalker delicately, watching Will’s eyes widen when he spoke of his discovery.  
Hannibal said he wanted his admirer to prove his love by killing someone for him.  
Will exhaled loudly.

*  
“So,” said Will. “Your desire to see Franklyn dead is not real.”  
“Of course not. I should not desire his demise. If someone was to kill him I would not be upset.”  
“No?”  
“No. This would prove my admirer’s love.”  
“Does it not unsettle you?”  
“I find myself intrigued by this ardent admiration and the persistence of his actions.”  
“Most people would not.”  
“I’m not most people, Will.”  
“No, you are not,” said Will with desire in his voice.

*  
Franklyn was found dead, his heart cut out, and flowers in its place.  
Hannibal felt his heart soar.  
He was presented with a very tangible proof of Will’s love.  
He grew erect at the crime scene, and Will smiled knowingly at him.  
Will kept his poker face while surveying his own crime scene.  
Jack had no idea that his profiler was guilty of the very murder he was examining.  
Hannibal thought of someone annoying to frame.

*  
“How long have you followed me?” asked Hannibal.  
“Oh for a few months now. I don’t do this that often. I once stalked a jock in school,” admitted Will.  
“Did he notice?”  
“No. We did have a brief tryst.”  
“I see.”  
“Then I followed Alana..”  
“And?”  
“I caught her in bed with Margot Verger. I was not jealous.”  
“Your affections died when she had someone else.”  
“Quite. I once saw you have sex with Bedelia. I was so jealous.”  
“Then you discovered your secret love that dare not speak its name.”  
“Yes. Then you slept with Miriam Lass and Tobias Budge and some French lady.”  
“I had to. I needed to make Miriam see things my way, the same with Tobias.”  
“The French lady?”  
“You’ve had her for dinner.”  
“Oh. She was tasty,” said Will.  
“I shall need to dispose of Budge.”  
“Do you need help?”  
“Yes. You and I shall make art,” said Hannibal proudly.  
“I would be honored. Would you take me to bed now?”  
“Of course, my dear.”  
Hannibal led his stalker up the stairs and into his four-poster bed.  
Will was most pleased with their carnal relations, and so was his lover.  
This was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
